Currently, the strip, wire or cord type materials used in a medical field, stationery, and general commodity are widely known, but the dispensing devices for integrally managing the storage, dispensing, convenient use, contamination avoidance, and the consumable materials used in wire fetching and using process cannot not be found in the market.
By comparing the prior art disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,280,741, 4,232,688, D395950 to this invention, all prior arts and inventions fail to address the following issues:
1. In the prior arts, two hands are required to operate, thereby distracting the focus of the operator after a long time operation;
2. In the prior arts, the length of the material dispensed each time is not equal and no quantization standard as materials to be pulled out manually;
3.Prior arts would make the operator feel fatigue over repeat operations, in terms of the human engineering mechanics perspective;
4. Prior arts did not address the contamination issue, as the wire is easy to be contaminated, polluted due to the wire is exposed outside during a wire fetching operation and wire cutting operation.